The present invention relates to a computer application product which performs various processings by utilizing a window and an icon displayed on a display unit, and more particularly to a data processing unit which processes data such as preparation and editing of a document containing different types of data, such as text, pattern, graph and image data.
In a conventional data processing unit which utilizes a display unit, various kinds of menus are provided by picture characters called icons which represent the contents of the menus, for the convenience of users.
For example, in a document processing unit which prepares and edits a document containing different types of data, such as text, pattern and graphic data, the selection of jobs, such as editing of text and printing, is effected using selecting an icon by a pointing device, such as a mouse, as disclosed in JP-A-63-138452. In this unit, all icons are always displayed at an end of a screen, and a user selects one of the icons to perform a desired job.
On the other hand, in JP-A-60-184288, the icons are not always displayed but they are displayed at an end of the display screen on request by manual operation, such as manipulation of the mouse or a special key so that a desired job is selected.
In JP-A-62-11927, when an icon is selected by a cursor, the shape of the cursor is changed to a menu item so that the displayed menu item can be moved to any point. Accordingly, a display area covered by the menu item is rendered visible.
In JP-A-62-239396, where one set of icons are displayed in a plurality of windows, the control to one icon is passed to all icon structures so that the icons in all windows are controlled. Thus, the matching between the icon display and the real state is attained.
In the above units, the selection means for icons is the mouse. JP-A-62-256121 and JP-A-63-26719, however, disclose systems in which the icon may be selected by either mouse or keyboard.
In the display screen of JP-A-63-138452, a display area for use in the preparation of text is narrow because the icons are always displayed. For example, where the number of dots of each character is to be increased to improve the quality of characters, the number of characters to be displayed is limited. This is a barrier for high quality. Further, since the icons are displayed in a small area at the end of the screen so that they do not overlap with other displayed information, it is hard to select the icon and a user may misselect the icon.
In JP-A-60-184288, the above problems are resolved to some extent but the icons are still displayed at an offset position. In any of the prior art, the content of the job represented by the displayed icon is not always easy to understand for the user, and the icons must be displayed in order for the user to select the icon. Accordingly, the operation is complex when selection frequently occurs.
In JP-A-62-256121 and JP-A-63-26719, the icon may be selected by key entry. However, in those systems, a specific number assigned to each icon is entered by the keyboard. Thus, an inherent feature of the icon, that is, the assurance of manipulation by pointing by the cursor is not effectively utilized.